Sweeper
The "Sweeper" round was featured on Wipeout USA, Wipeout Canada, Wipeout Canada: High School Musical Edition, Wipeout Canada: The Game 2, All-Star Brawl (Beauties), Wipeout Canada vs. Other Universes, Dunces vs. Dragons and Wipeout Canada: The Game. In "Chocolate Thunder", Birdo and Kelsi Nielsen may deserve: an arm wrestling rematch by Pearl Krabs from Pembroke, Ontario (currently from Renfrew, Ontario) and Allen Ford of Pembroke, some hula dancing from Abigail Santos of Dundas, head banging by Brandolynn Bentley of Calgary and some money from Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs of Laurentian Hills. Anyone who passes the Qualifier gets to move on and the contestants who are not moving will be eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy and Florence Busch, Priscilla Presley, James McCoubrey and Drake will give you marks. Trivia *The song Freak the Freak Out was heard before Allen Ford was down. *Karen was moving to the Sweeper, but was the 7th one to go down. *Priscilla Presley said "The sweeper is going down and Corinne Dixon Taylor, Edna Parker, Bertha Fry, Helen Stettler, Yone Minagawa and Shitsu Nakano are all down." (on week 1). *In Photo Bomber, Kelsi was saying "UNFABULOUS FOR PEMBROKE, ONTARIO, CANADA" (which means the Lucky Four contestants and a spoof and the heart of the Ottawa Valley). *On September 22, 2012, on BATC1, Jiroemon Kimura provided a sweeper for all supercentenarians verified living. *Yoshi shockingly died after going down on the sweeper (June 12, 2013) *The season 1 contestants had a sweeper on the first week of the competition. *Koto Okubo said "Yikes! Jesse G. James and Jiroemon Kimura down! Both born on the same day and they are out. That means Mrs. Brooke Burke is also down and Peter Dyakowski is also down.". (in week 1 of BATC1) *Terue Ashida announced on the sweeper that she will give X for the first five down. *When the song A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me is heard, the song A Life Without Socks is Not a Life for Me is heard. *In Ben and Toad's Contest, it is held every week of the show (expect week 17 of season 1 when Okubo, the damp host passes away). *In the second film of Wipeout Canada, Kelsi is not seen without glasses. *In the episode Chocolate Thunder, Kelsi Nielsen had to arm wrestle againest Empress Tasha from The Two Musketeers. *On Wipeout Apprentice, Toadette and Patrick Star, both from Brockville are fired in week 13. *The Ben and Toad's Contest had a sweeper on the first week. The first contestant down by Bryan is Nicky Sapera. *Brittany MacLean mistakenly got the "Sweper" round but it was "Sweeper" instead. Gallery (Wipeout Canada Show) Ashley-Tisdale-Wipeout-Canada-7.jpeg|Ashley Tisdale as Sherry Reinhart (played by the same person as Maddie, Candace and Sharpay) Gabreilla.jpeg|Tania Doyle and the two male contestants Is Sanborn not impressed.jpeg|Brett Bacon Wipeout Canada Taylor McKessie.jpeg|Brett Bacon and Heather Westmacott (Everyday) Everyday-All for One.jpeg|Rodger Bumpass and Alyson Reed|link=Pearl Krabs Episode 7 Cast (Kelsi).jpeg|Chocolate Thunder cast on Sweeper but Sanborn The SSB Bowl Wiki History of Wipeout Canada.jpeg|In Episode 12's Sweeper round, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Everyday ab48c656-5f87-4a93-ab03-c20776e443af-19.jpg|Ryan Duchak, Brandi Lee Neil Quotes *"Pembrooke, Ontario" (Birdo) *"I hate it all" (Jade West) *"Michael Irvin!" (Allen Ford and Bristol Palin) *"Birdo"!! *"What about Tori Vega"? *"BAD NIELSEN"! (Chad Danforth) *"Uniqua, it's nowhere to be seen, Sandy Cheeks?" (Tasha) Wipeout Canada: The Game In the game, Taylor McKessie appeared as Hopalong McKessie and sings all reprise songs. Advance to the Dizzy Dummy The ladies are fired from DDP 2013's drop forty in the order: Vera Lynn Zsa Zsa Gabor Lindsay Lohan Olivia de Havilland 1st *Episode 1: Phillip Demers *Episode 2: Jonathan Huisman *Episode 3: Reid Gustavson *Episode 4: Scott Frandsen *Episode 5: Taeed Quddusi *Episode 6: Trent Taylor *Episode 7: Creg Taylor *Episode 8: Jonathan Bald *Episode 9: Nathan Boudreau *Episode 10: Paul Pearson *Episode 11: Chris Watt *Episode 12: Brian Guy *Episode 13: Jonathan Ruiz *Episode 14: Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) 2nd *Episode 1: Brett Bacon *Episode 2: Austin Fannin *Episode 3: Martin Alvaro *Episode 4: Devon Mezei *Episode 5: Nathan Collins *Episode 6: Marcel Scott *Episode 7: Thi Vo (song I Want It All from High School Musical 3 heard) *Episode 8: Ashley Chappelle *Episode 9: Steven Fisher *Episode 10: Marko Manieri *Episode 11: Clayton Scott *Episode 12: Corey Akisanya *Episode 13: Adrian Griffith *Episode 14: Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) *Drop Forty: Bruce Forysth 3rd *Episode 1: Heather Westmacott *Episode 2: Dylan Bryngelson *Episode 3: Chelsea Tailfeathers *Episode 4: Tessa Bonhomme *Episode 5: Robert Forsyth *Episode 6: Marwan El Nashar (Mr. Krabs) *Episode 7: Olesya Rulin as Kelsi 'The Piano Player' Nielsen & Rodger Bumpass as Allen 'The Hit Man' Ford ft. Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs, Zeke Baylor (saying "It's gonna be a night to remember and you gotta work this out!) *Episode 8: Matthew Brake *Episode 9: Chuck Skrok *Episode 10: Lindsay Goldman *Episode 11: Nathan Williams *Episode 12: Spandy Andy *Episode 13: John Rasmussen Jr. *Episode 14: Every High School Musical character, Mad Scientist Tasha (Tasha), Sharpay Evans *Drop Forty: Ronnie Biggs 4th *Episode 1: Matthew Hartery *Episode 2: Ken Sullivan *Episode 3: Kevin Mathison *Episode 4: Halley Van Muyen *Episode 5: Stephen Snijders *Episode 6: Brent Byers *Episode 7: Cody Good *Episode 8: Connie Lee *Episode 9: Andrew Pearson *Episode 10: Jennifer Peter *Episode 11: Michael Owen Walsh Lacy *Episode 12: Aronhiarines Herne *Episode 13: Carly Plett *Episode 14: Ryan Evans 5th *Episode 1: Kevin Chernenkoff *Episode 2: Seth Mohr *Episode 3: Joel Sutherland *Episode 4: Ivan Babikov *Episode 5: Andrew Blair *Episode 6: Towyn Watt *Episode 7: Warren Lindsay *Episode 8: Adrianna Szarek *Episode 9: Joseph Triff *Episode 10: Tony Knight *Episode 11: Luke Bowie *Episode 12: Chris Nicholson *Episode 13: John Rasmussen *Episode 14: Chad Danforth 6th *Episode 1: Ashley Werner *Episode 2: Ryan Duchak *Episode 3: Ron Wear/Taryn Johnston *Episode 4: Andrea Maikawa *Episode 5: Ben Knetchel *Episode 6: Martin Daggett *Episode 7: Jeff Lynch *Episode 8: Kris Kluz *Episode 9: Lisa Belanger *Episode 10: Sierra Wagner *Episode 11: Jessica Casey-Wiseman *Episode 12: Holly Cote *Episode 13: Jazmine Jade Stephen 7th *Episode 1: Glen McCharles *Episode 2: Danielle Schon *Episode 3: Taryn Johnston/Ron Wear *Episode 4: Nicky Sapera *Episode 5: Jacqueline McCuaig *Episode 6: Sarah McLean *Episode 7: Mari Strauss *Episode 8: Brandon Jannaway *Episode 9: Sanica Robinson *Episode 10: Mike Conley *Episode 11: Shannon Fielding *Episode 12: Vicki Garford *Episode 13: Jeannie Tam Eliminated to Dizzy Dummy *Eugene H. Krabs (one time) *Plankton *Yoshi *Peach *Mario *Luigi *Kelsi Nielsen (one time) *Dame Vera Lynn 8th *Episode 1: Sizula Pitsiulak *Episode 2: Brooke DeBacker *Episode 3: Kristi Rudmik *Episode 4: Michelle Kelly *Episode 5: Natalie Harrison *Episode 6: Caroline Dalpe and Jade West *Episode 7: Kathy McCardle *Episode 8: Effie Voulgaris *Episode 9: Wendy Swain *Episode 10: Jacalyn Fenske *Episode 11: Brandyn Thomas *Episode 12: Leo Lopes *Episode 13: Kelly Bradley 9th *Episode 1: Sara Agnew *Episode 2: Christine Roy *Episode 3: Crystal Grierson & Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) *Episode 4: Charmaine Tweet *Episode 5: Jackie Greig *Episode 6: Cindy McCormick *Episode 7: Sherry Reinhart *Episode 8: Joanne Solverson *Episode 9: Crystal Malachosky *Episode 10: Tanya Carter *Episode 11: Shawnee Main *Episode 12: Sheena Hunt *Episode 13: Mariah Stephen 10th *Episode 1: Dawn Skelton *Episode 2: Brandi Lee Neil *Episode 3: Brittany McLean *Episode 4: Kelly Lochbaum *Episode 5: Nadine Matthews *Episode 6: Andrea Muhlbach *Episode 7: Stephanie Le Tourneau *Episode 8: Steven Smith *Episode 9: Cat Ross *Episode 10: Dave Shugar *Episode 11: Gwen Wright *Episode 12: Jacinda Chow *Episode 13: Brad Mann 11th *Episode 1: Heather Morrison *Episode 2: Shannon Elmer *Episode 3: Desirea Kolthof *Episode 4: Oral O'Gilvie *Episode 5: Tawna Marchand *Episode 6: Lindsay Taylor *Episode 7: Abigail Santos *Episode 8: Slavmoir Czyz *Episode 9: Tania Doyle *Episode 10: Lara Kirkpatrick *Episode 11: Gordon Wolfe *Episode 12: Jessica Ratchelous *Episode 13: Sarah Griffith 12th On episode 9, Sabrina and Evan C. said "Helio Castroneves". Evan Lysacek was the second contestant eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy. In Heroes Edition, Sabrina Bryan said "Eliminate Evan Cundal please!" and Demidova eliminated him. In Episode 7, Allen Ford should be eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy, but Kirstie Alley was safe. Earlier in the sweeper, they were catching balls to Wipeout Canadians. Sabrina Bryan was the first contestant eliminated, placing her 12th. Mya and Kyle Massey were saying "Goodbye, Sabrina", but Jessica said "Evan". *Episode 1: Boloy Lokombo *Episode 2: Bernadette Lagrito *Episode 3: Matthew Hage *Episode 4: Dominic Seitrele *Episode 5: Amber Pauls *Episode 6: Stephanie Florian *Episode 7: Brandolynn Bentley *Episode 8: Kara Darnley *Episode 9: Evan Cundal & Sharpay Evans (played by Ashley Tisdale), Sabrina Bryan, Michael Irvin and Louis Van Amstel *Episode 10: Cory J. Bell *Episode 11: Mary Khayvongsone *Episode 12: Alanna Baker *Episode 13: Ernie Plett Ben and Toad's Contest This is the one for the 2014 Olympics participants. There was the group of 20, and Wild was the winner, but snowboarder Michela Moioli was the first to fall off, and disqualified for the Dizzy Dummy. Only 13 move on, while the winner watches. Maelle Ricker, who's result was a "DNF", was hit by the sweeper after Faye. Nordic combined was added for Canada in this season. Category:Items Category:Wipeout Canada Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Ontario Category:alberta Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Austin Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Alberta Category:Wipeout Category:Canada Category:Japan